batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia Hunt
'''Alicia Hunt' was crime boss Carl Grissom's mistress and secret love of Jack Napier. History ''Batman'' Alicia cheated on Carl Grissom with his enforcer, Jack Napier. After Grissom learned that Jack had been seeing Alicia behind his back, he sent his right hand man on a mission that had been set up to have him killed by Lt. Max Eckhardt. Napier survived, but fell in a vat of chemicals that drastically mutated his cell structure, and freed him to become as monstrous as he desired. After Jack Napier had reinvented himself as The Joker, he killed Carl Grissom and returned home. When Alicia returned and saw his clown-like appearance, she fainted on the floor. The Joker then scarred her face with sulphuric acid, and made her wear a porcelain mask. Days later, Joker presented the mask to photojournalist Vicki Vale, and informed her that Alicia threw herself out a window. Personality Alicia was an extremely vain young woman whose lavish apartment was adorned with several self-portraits, and she could often be spotted with several shopping bags from various high-class boutiques. Admittedly, Alicia's beautiful looks were fundamental to her successful career as a fashion model, her face having appeared on the cover of Vogue magazine. Despite her vanity, it was perhaps understandable she should have had been so traumatised by the scarring caused to one half of her face. Behind the scenes *It's possible The Joker threw Alicia out the window, since he said "you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs" then smashed her mask, laughing. It could also be possible that Alicia purposely threw herself out the window as she could not live with her disfigurement. *It is not clear how The Joker made Alicia so subservient, and seemingly slow-witted, after her acid scarring. The acid may have caused partial brain damage, or she may have only feigned subservience for fear of more attacks from The Joker. *Alicia could also been a very loose inspiration for the character of Harley Quinn in Batman: The Animated Series (as simply both women were lovers of the Joker, stood by his side and had blonde hair. Even Alicia's disfiguration and makeup resemble Harley Quinn's make-up). *Patsy Kensit was at one stage scheduled to play this role, but it was thought that the age difference between her and Jack Nicholson was too great. Instead Warner Brothers cast her in Lethal Weapon 2. Jerry Hall was given the part of Alicia having been spotted by a Batman crew member at Pinewood Studios during one of her breaks from filming a chocolate commercial. *Alicia was based on the character of Circe (the original Black Mask's ex-girlfriend and henchgirl). He also targeted Circe and forcibly disfigured her with the chemicals in order to force her to reunite with him. Circe would ultimately kill herself, leading Black Mask to replace her with a mannequin that he talked to as if it were a real person. Gallery Jack_and_Alicia.jpg|Alicia and Jack Napier. AliciaStill.png Alicia_(Jerry_Hall).jpg Alicia.jpg AliciaHunt.jpg Batman_1989_-_Alicia.jpg Alicia_Hunt.png de:Alicia Hunt Hunt, Alicia Category:Batman (1989 Movie) Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline